Forgetting
by liveloverock-2010
Summary: Part one. Elena's life after stefan and how it changes. does he come back? does she get over him? what happens?


The streets were dimly lit by the towering street lights with the flickering bulbs. The kind of atmosphere given off by a cheesy horror flick, predictable to the nth degree, but all the same I walk these streets alone, unafraid as I know and have lived all the dangers of this town.

Though there was one aspect contradicting the scene. The smell. The air was fresh and clean, you could smell the moist leave lying motionless where they had been swept in the breeze of the day. You could smell the low humidity mixed with the smell of distant burning. To me that smell was the sweetest of all. The serenity of the night.

Though still, I am not happy. It's my birthday a day celebrated with friends, family and parties, a day in the minority where there is no cares, a day where you are pleased to say and do as you like, but since my parents died ... was it really two years ago, never the less it just hasn't been the same. Tradition for me was to spend even just an hour that day with family, no matter my plans, and with that tradition impossible, it just feels wrong. You could say it died with my parents.

But when Stefan came along that feeling lessened. I didn't tell him the day but his being there on my birthday lifted a huge weight off my heart, I felt as though I could breathe on the day filled with the unfulfillment of tragic memories, but of course all good things come to an end. He left also with just a sorry to say. This was 2 months ago and although I deny it, I am fully aware I am moping. Today not only am I without Mum and Dad, I am without Stefan. Just to add insult to injury, Meredith isn't answering my calls and Bonnie is on a family holiday.

Aunt Jenna hasn't taken "no" for an answer though, she insisted on presents and cake and photo's despite my efforts to hide in security of my bed. Jeremy seemed happy as well which made the situation slightly more bearable, but still left the empty aching and gnawing in my throat and chest. Thus the reason for my late night "travels." I need air.

I have been wandering for a while come to think of it, longer than usual. I really should begin to head back that is if I actually knew the way. My wanders tend to lead me to unknown places. You would think by know I knew Fell's Church like the back of my hand but it keeps surprising me. I'll just keep walking like always because I'll find somewhere I know soon enough ... I always do.

Okay its times like these where I wish so badly that we didn't have "6th sense" because I could swear I just heard something. It sounded like the scuffing of a shoe on a roof, or maybe a hoof on dry twigs. Dear lord let it be hoofs, because no person should be on the roof. Only vampires and Stefan and Damon have left town, Katherine is dead and her friend Klaus is as good as dead. Or you know what? Fingers crossed its Santa. Never too late to become a believer of the impossible. Why did I say impossible? Oh gosh I'm panicking now. I know what Fell's Church is capable of; I know that it attracts trouble from the times of the war here.

"Just stay calm. Just stay calm. Just stay calm. We'll be home soon enough. There's nothing there. There's nothing there. Your imagination is running away with you." It's strange to think that just chanting those kinds of words to yourself will really calm you, but they do.

Why did I have to think that because I know my purpose now and I'm thinking of why I need them? Just thought straight back to the sounds.

"Just stay calm. Just stay calm. Just stay calm. We'll be home soon enough. There's nothing there. There's nothing there. Your imagination is running away with you."

There, I recognise that house; it can't be far, no more than half a mile. I'm safe. There was nothing there. So easy to tell yourself that when you're out of danger, just got worked up in the heat of the moment.

Oh god there it is again. It's from behind me and too light to be a horse. Maybe if I speed up, I've run father than 800m before I could definitely do it now.

Just as my steps quickened to a run a dark figure dropped in front of me, blocking my path leaving no exit but to turn back to other way, dooming any chance I have of living.

But what am I living for? I'm not happy in this world. So what if nothing great to leave behind. I have been queen B; I have won every crown there was to be won including prom queen.

I have dated to many guys. Stefan who at this moment is unbearable to think of because all I can think of is "please save me." Matt though, my childhood friend stuck by me through thick and thin. Watched as I hurt him by moving on so quickly as if he meant nothing to me. He couldn't be more wrong; he meant the world to me. My oldest friend who I could tell or go to with anything. I hate to think how this will hurt him.

I wonder what the tabloids will read:

"Town's heart missing"

"Elena Gilbert, MIA"

"Elena Gilbert, dead drained of blood"

"Towns queen dead at the hands of an animal"

Personally I like that first.

Gosh this is how it's going to end. Think happy thoughts like days in the sand pit with Matt, the sleep over's with Bonnie and Meredith, the feel of my dad's and mums arms around me, holding me telling me I was great and they love me. Think of Matt's beautiful sapphire blue eyes one last time before my fate is sealed.

My trail of thought was broken. The figured disguised by the night spoke.


End file.
